Go To Sleep Faye
by shyauthor1994
Summary: After a nightmare she does what she always does. Sneaks into his bed so as not to feel so alone but this time things are different. For her anyway. SpikexFaye fluff


Don't own Cowboy Bebop or its characters...

Snapping awake with a gasp Faye Valentine struggled to return her breathing to a more normal pace. When her breathing had slowed somewhat she wiped the tears from her cheeks and got out of bed. Slowly but with purpose she left her own room and walked down the hall to her partners door. Silently she opened the door and closed it behind her before making her way over to her sleeping companion. Slipping between the blankets she cuddled close to his back and closed her eyes hoping to fall asleep again before dawn.

The first time Faye had done this Spike had almost lost his shit. Imagine his surprise when he turned over in the middle of the night to find a teary Faye shaking him awake. He had told her to go back to bed which only succeeded in making more tears fall. She had said please then. Instantly the broken sound of her voice had him shuffling over and pulling back the blankets, resolve broken. She had silently slipped in next to him and lay as close as possible without touching him. Forcing himself to relax he had fallen asleep only to wake alone the next morning.

After that night it became a routine. Whenever she had a nightmare she would come to him and they would share a bed until just before dawn when she would silently slip back to her room before Jet and Ed got up. During the days she would seem a little more quiet but nothing drastically different. Jet never asked and Ed always left her alone on those days. Maybe the young girl had a sixth sense and knew when someone's mood was bad enough that they needed to be left alone.

Tonight it seemed the nightmare was a bad one. Even now he could hear her crying quietly onto the pillow she always used. She didn't know he was always awake when she came in, and she certainly wasn't aware that he pulled her close when she fell asleep and held her tightly as if to absorb all of her fears. Sighing he turned over and pulled her in close. Her breath hitched as his arms wrapped themselves around her shaking form to embrace her.

"Spike?"

"Go to sleep Faye, it was just a dream." he murmured quietly into her ear.

It took a few minutes but her tears stopped and her breathing calmed. He thought she had fallen asleep until she took a deep breath and pulled away enough to look up into his eyes.

"What's gotten into you?" When he merely raised a brow she continued on shyly. "You never touch me. You never comfort me."

"Not when you're awake."

Understanding crossed her features as something in her mind clicked. "That's why we're always so tangled when I wake up."

Her eyes glistened slightly with unshed tears as the realisation of how much he cared hit her full force. She closed her eyes a moment and breathed deeply to calm herself. He cared. He cared enough to let her into his bed and when she fell asleep pull her into his arms until she woke before dawn and slipped away. He never even brought up their arrangement, ever, which she was thankful for. He never asked her why and he never complained. Lifting her gaze back to his she gave him a small smile and reached forward giving him a light peck on the corner of the lips.

It was a moment before Spike reacted at all. "What was that for?"

Her hand found his cheek. "That was for every time you let me in your bed without question or complaint, not saying anything to anyone about it and for comforting me, even though I wasn't awake to know until now."

Spike simply nodded and dropped his head back on the pillow. "Go to sleep. The sun will be up soon."

Snuggling into his side she sighed and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and he let himself relax enough to fall asleep too. A few hours later the sun rose and Faye stirred. Opening her eyes she looked up into the sleeping face of her companion. She thought back to the night before and couldn't help the small smile that appeared. Sighing she decided it was time to move before Jet got up and tried to de-tangle herself. This time however Spike stirred and tightened his hold on her.

"Spike, Spike wake up I need to get back to my room before Jet gets up." she hissed into his ear as she tried to loosen the hold he had on her.

The man in question groaned and buried his face in her neck. "No."

Rolling her eyes Faye tried to get him to pull back. "Spike come on, let go. I don't want them to get the wrong idea."

"They'll get the wrong idea regardless just go back to sleep." she was about to protest further when she felt him press a kiss to her neck where he was resting his head.

Sighing her body relaxed against her will. "Spike." she whined.

"That's it." he groaned before lifting his head and planting a kiss square on her lips. "Shut up and go back to sleep it's too damn early."

Having frozen when he kissed her she blinked twice before settling back against the pillows and snuggling into Spike's side. Smirking Spike rolled onto his back so that they could be more comfortable and relaxed into the mattress. What more could he ask for? He had a warm bed, a warm body next to him and time to sleep in with the woman he cared about. Sure he could ask for more money and a better hot water system, maybe more food but they could get a few more bounty's to fix the money and food problem and as for the hot water system, well now he figured they could share the bathroom and save hot water. If they showered together then they would both get a hot shower. Spike grinned as he came closer and closer to sleep. Yes what a great plan but it would all work itself out later. For now he wanted to go back to sleep with his, well they could think of labels later too.


End file.
